De amores y dobles personalidades
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: ¿Desde cuando Naruto es alguien coqueto y atrevido para con sasuke, por que el rubio no recuerda nada al dia siguiente?; SasuNaru Yaoi/Posible Lemon...
1. Timido enamorado

Aww, este capitulo me gusto tantito...siempre siento que mis primeros capitulos les hace falta "algo", me encantara escribir esta historia, no es mi primero humor pero siempre soy mala para eso, asi que por favor tenganme paciencita...

Lo de siempre en todos los fic's

"Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, junto con todos sus personajes"

Esto es un SasuNaru 100% espero les agrade por que pondre toda mi alma de escritora de locuras en esto xD

Nos vemos en notas finales :3

* * *

><p><strong>Tímido Enamorado<strong>

-POV'S Gaara-

Esto ya no debería de extrañarme, se ah vuelto ya una rutina, siempre escondidos en el mismo lugar, en un principio me pareció adorable, como resistirme a su mirada azulina, como decir que no a ese semblante inocente, como negarme a acompañarlo en sus locuras

-Ahí esta…-le escuche decir animadamente mientras yo giraba mi vista, saliendo del salón de entrenamiento de kendo un par de morenos caminaban, con el uniforme aun puesto fije mi mirada en uno en especial, sonrojándome levemente para luego fijar mi mirada hacia mi compañero…

-Deberías de dejar de hacer cosas como estas- le dije con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras el bajaba su mirada tímido y un poco culpable, yo no podía hablarle con reproche, digo que clase de persona seria si le hablo de esa manera, sinceramente me podría sentir hipócrita, ya que yo también aprovechaba para mirar de reojo al dueño de mis suspiros

-Lo siento, Gaa-chan- y me volvió a mirar con esos ojos de cachorro triste que hacen retractarme del tono de reproche, de todos modos yo no soy un santo, ya que me valgo de lo que siente para sacar ventaja…ah, soy un aprovechado…

Volteo de nuevo su mirada al camino que estaban tomando ambos morenos, ignorantes de nuestra mirada y pensamientos…

-Ahh~- escuche su suspiro enamorado, e inmediatamente yo solté un gruñido, y el me miro un tanto cohibido y apenado, bajo su mirada y yo solo pude sentirme otra vez mal

Les contare la historia de mi atolondrado amigo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto siempre ah sido desde que lo conozco un chico tímido, se preguntaran si lo conozco demasiado, pues si casi desde que nacimos, nuestras madres dieron a luz en el mismo hospital, nuestros padres esperando nuestro nacimiento se hicieron amigos, y desde pequeños comenzamos a tratarnos, amigos de juegos, compañeros de clase, salidas, vacaciones, conforme fuimos creciendo nos hicimos mas amigos, Naruto era y sigue siendo un chico tímido y a la vista bastante delicado, aunque también comparte un sentimiento de libertad y emotividad que no expresa demasiado

Es como mi hermano que debo de cuidar, Naruto es feliz, pese a ese porte de timidez, es un ser tierno y bastante tranquilo, y ni se diga su alma pura y tierna que hace por ayudar a los demás, pero un día esa timidez exploto en el, todavía recuerdo aquel día

●_-Flash Back -●_

_Fue apenas hace un año o un poco mas, recuerdo bien que estaba recostado sobre uno de los cerezos del jardín de mi madre, ese jardín me gusta bastante ya que es una actividad que comparto con mi madre, ni mis hermanos ni mi padre cuidan ese jardín_

_-Gaa-chan!-el grito de mi mejor amigo, me despertó de mi letargo, me levante apenas un poco para mirarlo, y el llego a mi lado con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa, algo había sucedido_

_-Hola Naru-chan- salude como ya me era habitual y el sonrió aun mas_

_-Sucedió algo interesante- le dije y al momento de terminar aquella oración sus mejillas se sonrojaron y si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después, entonces, me hubiera retractado de preguntarlo_

_-Pues…y-yo- tartamudeo nervioso, y yo lo volví a mirar fijamente, su sonrojo se incremento y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente _

_Naruto había salido por las fiestas a una cabaña en las montañas que tenia sus padres, según me estaba contando, en ese lugar unos amigos de sus padres los habían ido a visitar, y ahí lo había conocido, mi martirio Sasuke Uchiha, era un chico apuesto de cabello negro con reflejos extrañamente naturales de color azul, sus ojos igual negros y profundos, de piel nívea y según Naruto bastante suave, según la descripción de Naruto el chico era perfecto_

_-Entonces, Mikoto-san le dijo que podíamos ir a dar un paseo, Gaara…él es todo un caballero, atento y bastante amable- decía con un brillo inusual en sus ojos_

_Sasuke había salido con Naruto unas cuantas veces durante todo ese viaje según me estaba contando en ese momento, siempre siento amable y platicando con mi amigo, Naruto se enteraría después que Sasuke era un chico bastante antisocial que pocas veces congeniaba con la gente a excepción de su familia y su hermano Itachi con el cual era el mas allegado _

_-Entonces me pidió que fuera su amigo- decía feliz de la vida Naruto que me miraba con una radiante sonrisa terminando su relato_

●_-End Flash Back -●_

Después vendría el echo de que Sasuke se mudaría cerca de la casa de Naruto, y compartirían por asares del destino escuela, salón y hasta asientos, Naruto estaba que irradiaba felicidad, cosa que a mi me hacia feliz por consiguiente, pasaron los meses y Naruto notaba como Sasuke se comportaba con el distinto a las demás personas, entonces fue creciendo su admiración por el chico que prácticamente era bueno en todo

Un día llego diciéndome que creía estar enamorado y yo lo creí absurdo pero cuando me di cuenta el tenia razón, Naruto estaba enamorado como un chiquillo de el chico mas popular y que admirablemente era su mejor amigo, desde ese día yo lo eh apoyado pero…esto…

¡YA ERA SUFICIENTE!

-Narración Normal-

Gaara y Naruto ahora caminaban en dirección a la casa del rubio, desde hace un par de horas que sus clases habían terminado pero a Naruto le gustaba ver entrenar a Sasuke kendo

-Gaa-chan, sigues molesto- pregunto el tímido rubito mientras su amigo pelirrojo caminaba a la par suya

-No, Naru-chan yo no estoy molesto- le sonrió pero el rubio aun en su rostro enmarcaba una mueca de angustia

-Naru…-el nombrado levanto la vista esperando escuchar lo que su amigo tenia que decir

-Por que no le confiesas a Sasuke lo que sientes por el- y de repente Naruto como si de un rayo se tratara cubrió la boca de Gaara y lo jalo lejos del lugar

-¡Gaa-chan! Shh…-dijo el rubio mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie pudiera siquiera escucharlo, Gaara le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras el rubio retiraba ahora su mano de la boca de Gaara

-Deja ya de hacer eso- le dijo Gaara en un tono molesto y Naruto se sonrojo levemente

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…-la vez de Naruto sonaba sumamente angustiada, bajaba su mirada triste y apagada y Gaara le miraba un poco arrepentido

-Pero Naru…-fue interrumpido abruptamente

-pero nada Gaara- su tono de voz se volvió un tanto serio pero igual dolido

-Sabes que no le pudo decir a Sasuke lo que siento, se me traba la lengua, me sonrojo y puedo apostar a que me desmayaría-dijo Naruto rojo como un tomate mientras Gaara volvía a fruncir el seño…

-Ay Naruto, pensé que me ibas a salir con una tontería como "Ambos somos hombres"- rio Gaara y Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero, por la broma que trato de hacer su amigo Gaara, mientras el pelirrojo reía

Siguieron caminando un rato más, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto eran algo parecido a "vecinos", en cuestión de minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta del rubio

-No quieres quedarte un rato…-le sonrió Naruto con ternura

-Para planear tu declaración amorosa- rio Gaara y Naruto se volvió a sonrojar

-Gaa-chan no es gracioso- hizo otro pucherito y Gaara se limito a reír

-No, debo hacer deberes además, Temari esta algo histérica esta en fecha de exámenes…no esta de humor y prefiero no tener problemas – Gaara se despidió con un gesto de Naruto y este entro en la casa

-Tadaimaa~- grito animado mientras su madre se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

-Okaeri-nasai mi cielo…-le sonrió tiernamente, su madre, Kushina Uzumaki era un mujer hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, de ella había sacado el rostro y esas hermosas facciones, su cabello era pelirrojo y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos jades resplandecían de alegría, poseía un cuerpo hermoso y una piel blanca y suave

-Sasuke-chan te esta esperando en tu habitación- justo cuando escucho eso su mirada se ilumino sutilmente pero igual un sonrojo pobló sus mejillas, Kushina sonrió enternecida ante las reacciones de su joven hijo, aunque no se lo dijera lo sabia, Naruto estaba enamorado

-H-hai…-Naruto trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, mientras subía las escaleras

-La comida estará pronto…te avisare cariño- Kushina se adentro en la cocina a seguir preparando la comida

Subía las escaleras con lentitud, cada paso parecía mas pesado que el anterior, su mente viajaba a cualquier lugar lejos de su cuerpo, esas reacciones siempre sucedían cuando sabia que Sasuke estaba cerca, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sentía como sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, Sasuke era su amigo ya de mucho tiempo pero no podía evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su cercanía

-Dobe…- fue lo primero que escucho al entrar en su habitación e intento exitosamente cubrir su nerviosismo y sonrojo

-Hola, teme- sonrió dulcemente y el moreno le contesto la sonrisa con una típica de superioridad

-Has tardado mucho, ¿Dónde andabas?- Sasuke uso un tono de ligera molestia, un tono de celoso bien disimulados que Naruto no logro captar por estar perdido en las facciones el Uchiha

-Yo, estaba con Gaa-chan investigando la tarea- sonrió, sintiendo el peso de su mentira mientas Sasuke bufaba un poco

-Bueno…y que haces aquí teme- sonrió Naruto dejando sus cosas sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba aun lado del Uchiha separado lo suficiente para que noescuchara el sonido fuerte de su corazón golpear contra su pecho

-No puedo visitar a mi amigo…-sonrió arrogante y ahora si un sonrojo ligero pobló las mejilla de Naruto

No, no y no jamás podría confesar sus sentimientos a Uchiha Sasuke, primero por el simple echo de que ya estaba soportando demasiado el platicar con el, hacia un esfuerzo mínimo si, pero al final esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerdo al estar a su lado, y segundo, no podría con el rechazo, todo su ser temblaba violentamente con solo pensar escuchar un "NO" rotundo de los labios que tanto amaba

Naruto, prefería lo que todas las personas, ser por siempre el amigo de aquel moreno que le robaba el aliento, ah perderlo por expresar sus sentimientos, pero eso pronto acabaría, nuestro tímido enamorado…no podría evitar lo que vendría después…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, este pequeño prologo de como nuestro hermoso rubio se enamoro...Aww imaginarmelo sonrojado me da ternurita...PEROO...debo agregar a algo Naruto no es una nena -w- si, si es Occ pero bueno...ya eso cambiara con el tiempo .<p>

**Siguiente Capitulo- "Cuando un Uchiha se enamora"**

****Regalenme un Rw...¿Si? ;O;


	2. Cuando un Uchiha se enamora

Buena Tarde, por fin tengo la actualizacion de esta historia y de verdad lamento muchisimo la demora que tube para este segundo capitulo, no tengo excusas para ustedes, me envicie tanto con otra pareja que deje por un momento esta abandonada pero no volvera a ser asi

Espero disfruten este capitulo como yo disfrute escribirlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando un Uchiha se enamora<p>

-_POV'S Sai_ –

Siempre crecí con la idea de que mi primo jamás podría encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse, toda la vida o lo que llevo de conocerlo –que son exactamente 16 años –imagine que para Sasuke no existía una persona que lo pudiera cautivar de tal manera que perdiera la cabeza por él, pero al parecer fueron equivocadas mis suposiciones, al final Itachi, mi primo y su hermano tenía razón, la persona que tendría el corazón de mi frio primo seria alguien de carácter tierno e inocente, yo reía, al fin y al cabo, pensé, no habría quien soportara a la egolatría de mi primo.

-Estas completamente seguro de lo que me estás diciendo –me levantaba del suelo después de sentir un golpe con la shinai*

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo –me dijo con aquella expresión familiar en su rostro, entre el enfado y el hastío

-Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que es difícil de creer –suspire y el hizo lo mismo, al fin y al cabo estaba de acuerdo conmigo

-Ya lo sé, Itachi también me lo ha dicho –menciono, sabía que mi primo también tenía algo que ver en el hecho de que Sasuke admitiera sus sentimientos hacia la persona que lo había terminado de enamorar por completo

-Anda, ya se hace tarde y mama debe estar esperando para comer –tomo la maleta aun vestido con el traje de Kendo, y yo hice lo mismo, salimos del dojo y comenzamos a caminar, Sasuke estaba tan despistado últimamente que seguro no se dio cuenta de él par de chicos que un poco más lejos del Dojo nos observaban, sonreí, era el chico que le gustaba a Sasuke y mi chico, tal vez debería explicar lo sucedido a mi primo

Supongo que habrá de explicar quién soy yo, mi nombre es Sai Uchiha, primo de Sasuke, prácticamente podría decir que lo conozco desde su nacimiento, debido a que nacimos casi al mismo tiempo, un par de meses nos separan, desde niños nuestros padres nos acostumbraron a estar juntos y fue por eso que ahora pudo considerarme su mejor amigo, pese a la manera en que nos llevamos sé que el confía en mi tanto como confía en su hermano mayor y viceversa, yo confió en el, él tiene un carácter fuerte, como su padre, puede ser frio, serio, un tanto egocéntrico pero jamás haría algo por humillar a otra persona, supongo que eso lo aprendió de sus padres, mi tío Fugaku es un hombre serio pero quiere mucho a sus hijos y mi tía Mikoto es una mujer dulce y amorosa, siempre hemos pasado tiempo juntos, y por eso lo conozco bien, sé que él no se enamoraría para lastimar a alguien sé que el entrega el corazón cuando encuentra a una persona que lo valga por eso puedo estar seguro que ama a ese chico y les contare como lo conoció

_●**-**__Flash Back-_

_Sasuke había vuelto de un viaje que había hecho con su familia, se encontraba arreglando sus cosas cuando yo entre a su habitación, mi madre me había mandado porque según esto Sasuke había pedido que fuera a verlo, cosa que no me extraño llevábamos días sin vernos_

_-¿Por qué tanta urgencia? Mi madre casi cree que te iban a asesinar si no venía–reí pero el seguía sacando la ropa de la maleta_

_-Sai…crees que alguien pueda…enamorarse tan rápido –estaba muy serio y su voz se denotaba un tanto nerviosa, yo me reí y de inmediato me volteo a ver con una expresión que no supe descifrar mi risa se ahogó y murió _

_-Sasuke…se claro, tu jamás te andas con rodeos –le mire, y el desvió la mirada y pude percibir por su piel tan blanca que las mejillas se le ponían rojas _

_-Conocí a alguien –me miro y yo sonreí _

_-Eso me alegra, y ¿te gusta? –pregunte y el asintió _

_-¿Es linda? –me miro arqueando una ceja _

_-Es un chico –murmuro más avergonzado o fue lo que pude notar_

_-Oh –sonreí un poco impresionado y bastante contrariado, para luego sonreír con sorna, yo lo sabía, Sasuke no era partidario de querer andar con chicas, la mayoría del tiempo era acosado por ellas sofocándolo, "gritonas, molestas y encimosas" era la definición que ambos le daban a las chicas además estaba más que seguro que no había problema con sus padres de que Sasuke prefiriera andar con chicos al fin y al cabo Itachi andaba con uno y jamás habían dicho nada en contra de aquello _

_-Y como fue – le pregunte_

_Sasuke me conto como lo había conocido en un viaje con sus padres, habían viajado a las montañas, y ahí se habían encontrado a los que casualmente eran los suegros de su hermano y amigos de sus papas, lo que le impresiono fue conocer al hijo menor, un jovencito rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa tímida, le había parecido adorable y tierno en su momento._

_-Mi madre me pidió que saliera a pasear con él un día –comento tranquilo – es en realidad muy tímido y tierno –evite el burlarme aunque su expresión de ternura_

_Salieron un par de veces, la mayoría a petición de su madre ya que ella sabía que no se negaría a nada de lo que ella pidiera, mi tía es muy persistente además de que Sasuke es bastante permisivo para con ella _

_-Fue impropio de mi pero…le pedí que fuéramos amigos –me dijo tranquilo y entonces me di cuenta que a mi primo ese chico en verdad le gustaba_

Era extraño pensarlo pero de esa manera había sucedido, Sai e Itachi habían terminado por convencerse de que Sasuke sentía una atracción muy fuerte por el pequeño rubio, más cuando la familia Uchiha había determinado que se mudarían cerca de la familia Namikaze, Sasuke ya convivía mucho con el menor, iban a la misma escuela y se comportaba completamente diferente a como se comportaba cuando convivía con las demás personas, atento amable y extrañamente alegre y expresivo, cosa que usaba Itachi para molestarlo constantemente, pero Sasuke era más hábil y lo molestaba con su novio Deidara, hermano mayor de Naruto

-Narración normal-

Sai y Sasuke se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha jugando videojuegos, Itachi no se encontraba al parecer, aún no había regresado de la Universidad así que tenían un tiempo libre, Sai vivía con los Uchiha hace apenas unos dias, cuando sus padres habían ido a vivir al extranjero y él se había negado a ir ya que no quería ir a un lugar desconocido

-Sasuke… ¿sabes el nombre de aquel chico? –pregunto Sai con interés

-Hm… ¿Gaara? –dejo el videojuego aun lado y volteo a ver a su primo

-¿Qué es del rubito? –pregunto y Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo

-Es su mejor amigo ¿Por qué el interés? –volteo la mirada esperando encontrarse con una respuesta diferente a la que escucho

-Me gusta –sonrió con aquella sonrisa desinteresada y neutral

-No para jugar, por favor, yo no pienso luego controlar a Naruto por tus idioteces –suspiro abatido

-Me malinterpretas, lo quiero para algo serio –Sasuke soltó una carcajada burlona haciendo que Sai se enfadara un poco

-No hagas bromas –siseo

-No es una broma, hablo enserio –murmuro

-Si tú lo dices –murmuro Sasuke, sabiendo que su primo hablaba enserio, al fin y al cabo la sonrisa sincera en sus labios y su rostro levemente sonrojado le decían que así era, se levantó de su asiento dejando el mando de la consola sobre la mesa

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Sai mientras le observaba caminar hacia su armario y sacar un poco de ropa

-Iré a ver a Naruto –sonrió ante la mención del nombre y Sai podría jurar que su mirada se ilumino por un instante

-Hm, te trae colado –dijo con burla y Sasuke se sonrojo bufando con un poco de enfado ante la idea de que su primo pudiera burlarse de eso tanto como su hermano lo hacia

-Callate –siseo y se adentró en el baño para ya no tener que escuchar las tonterías que Sai le decía, mientras el moreno con una sonrisa burlona no podía evitar el reír ante las acciones que se le antojaban tan tímidas por parte de su primo

Llego hasta la hermosa casa de los Namikaze, desde la entrada podía oler el olor a comida y sonrió, toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que Kushina, la madre de Naruto apareció en el umbral de la puerta con la dulce sonrisa que siempre tenia

-Hola Sasuke-kun –sonrió amablemente, mirando con cariño al pequeño azabache que estaba frente a su hogar

-Esta Naruto –pregunto amable el Uchiha

-Aún no ha vuelto, estaba con Gaara me parece –sonrió la mujer haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al caballeroso chiquillo

-Podría esperarlo en la sala –se adentró quedándose en el genka esperando que la amable mujer le dejara pasar

-Si quieres puedes esperarlo en su habitación, no tarda mucho en llegar así que adelante –le sonrio

-Gracias –se retiró los zapatos y se adentró en le vivienda subiendo las escaleras buscando la habitación del rubio, que ya conocía muy bien, antes de perderse en los pasillos llenos de habitaciones escucho la voz de la mejor amiga de su madre

-¿Te quedas a comer? –pregunto sonriente

-No quiero ser una molestia –contesto

-No será ninguna, cuando llegue Naruto les avisare para que bajen a comer –sonrio la pelirroja y se perdió en la cocina mientras el entraba hasta la habitación del dueño de sus sueños

Se estaba aburriendo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y sonrio al verlo entrar tan inocente y seguro, y sonrio aún mas cuando Naruto noto su presencia y vio que se ponía nervioso era algo que disfrutaba mucho, hacer que Naruto se pusiera nervioso al verlo, hacía que su ego se incrementara un poco más cada vez que eso sucedía

-Dobe…- lo saludo para que notara que estaba ahí, y entonces el rubio volteo a mirarlo

-Hola, teme- la sonrisa dulce en los labios de Naruto hizo que el sonriera, aunque fuera con superioridad

-Has tardado mucho, ¿Dónde andabas?- todo lo había dicho un poco molesto, no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos ante la idea de que Naruto pasara más tiempo con Gaara

-Yo, estaba con Gaa-chan investigando la tarea- Sasuke quiso bufar ante la mención de dicho nombre pero al final sabía que Gaara no representaba una amenaza para esa relación

-Bueno…y que haces aquí teme- sonrió Naruto dejando sus cosas sobre la cama mientras se acomodaba aun lado del Uchiha separado lo suficiente para que no escuchara el sonido fuerte de su corazón golpear contra su pecho

-No puedo visitar a mi amigo…-sonrió arrogante y ahora si un sonrojo ligero pobló las mejilla de Naruto

Tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que declararse al rubio pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer para confesar que tan loco estaba por ese pequeño rubio de mirada nerviosa, tímida personalidad y tan tierno aspecto, no lo sabia

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Es todo por hoy, me encanto escribir esto porque siento que doy mas profundidad a explicar los sentimientos de Sasuke<p>

El siguiente capitulo se llama "Relaciones y Accidentes"

Nos vemos pronto

¿Reviews?


End file.
